Amazon POV
by TwiTwitters
Summary: Chapters include, POV of all coven or some coven members single or all together compulations of stories and Roleplayed stories.


Zafrina Amazon Beauty

Nicknames: Zaf, Zaffy, Jungle Bunny, Taffy

Mate: Senna

Coven: Arjuin, Kachiri and Senna

Personality traits: Out spoken, Hyper(seeming uncivilized)

Out word appearance: Long limbs, slender, Very Tall, Long dark hair(Braided), Red eyed.

Gifts: Illusionist

*~The Begining~* ((Zafrina POV)) *~The Begining~*

Stiring. sprinkle. grind.

Tossing a small amount in the fire. Watching the fire lick up into sky. Smirking at the colors that dance around.

Plant root smoke. Cough. The fire rises. Cloudy. Hazy. White man. Odd. Red eyes.

Pain.

Night. Agony. Dark. Anguish. Light. Suffering. Day. Annoyance. Night. Torment. Dark. Purgatory. Day. Light. Darkness. Sunshine.

Pain was constant.

The days of my death were only counted by the light and dark.

Eyes open. Hazing

Sights. Sniffing. Snarl.

The years. The newborn years were hard.

I didnt control it. Let lose, like as caged animal.

I killed.....Everything.

Many days. Many meals. Some would scream. Others calm. Eyes always unfocused.

Years? Very many sun rises. Very many sun sets. Sleeping Never. Running always. Always wondering why. Why?

Lounging in tree. Laid back. No worries. Just fed. fully sated.

Screams. Higher screams. Female. High pitched. Snapping me out of my memories of the visions, of killings, and of the man who haunts my mind.

The screams subside. whimpers fill my ears. So scared.

Running along branchs. Peeking down. flinging self upside down.

She gasps. holding her chest. Though her heart no longer beats she was grasping it. Fear etched in her face.

Mesmorised by her. flipping down. Pulling her frame to me.

Thats all it took. discovery of my gift. I was always projecting. turning it off was the hardest. Learning to control. Senna was my rock. She rarley spoke. When she did, You listened.

Like when we came acrossed Kachiri. another amazon sister. She was another who never spoke up. A follower. I lead!

Nomadic amazonian women. We traveled around South America, with minimal to no excitement. Senna and I were, eternally in love with each other, Mated for as long as the other lives. We had to play sisters to outsiders, to deter them from controversy. We may not of let others know but, we were well read.

Knowlegde was and is POWER.

~End of The beginings~

~**~

((NO POV)) TwiTwitters summary of adventures ((No POV))

Zafrina started out in the jungle, with her coven. (Kachiri and Senna) One day in October a call on the satellite phone came though, Carmen. Telling her a (Maria) Newborn war was brewing in the Olympic (Cullen's) area. She did not make it to the war grounds(outside of Forks) in time. So she was invited to stay awhile, inhabiting the forest around the Cullen's main house. A tree to call her own. Being around the Washington area she became acquainted with the Wolves, being told she smells of nature. Some, even wanting to enjoy her company. Embry Call. Relationship with a werewolf, very uncommon. An interesting pair. No kissing, no real anything. One drop of Saliva would be a death sentence. Diet choice change also. Zafrina wanted those Golden eyes. To feel proud in her choice to abstain from Human blood. A badge to wear proudly in her eyes for all to see.

Zafrina for weeks planned a Halloween surprise for some chosen wolves.(Halloween in Budapest) Once the Embry/Zafrina was out. Maggie and Seth followed suit. (Vampire/Werewolf relations was born into a world where it wasn't wanted.) Costumes, Song, and partying. A performance took place. Nessie, Maggie and Zaffy. disaster followed, Aro demanded things be ended. Hurt. Shame. (Embry professing his Undying Love to her) Followed her on a mission to her home land on, for the man who cause all her feelings.

Creating Illusions into dreams of a beast of a Boy. He was a mere boy, Not yet a full MAN. Creating illusions of Nessie into his head. She was creating an obsession. While doing so, Zafrina's Mate came out of no where. Attacking her. Words meant nothing to Senna. Her fists, Emotions and stares spoke volumes. A helicopter ride to Volturi, Zafrina second ever. Senna by her side and Arjuin the Boy taken from his tribe in the dead of night. Over an obsession Zaffy induced into his Mind!

Volterra, Not a lot of Trees. Except in the country side. Fights brewed all over Arjuin. Chelsea a guard Bonded, him to Aro. Zafrina was highly amused, though Senna had become emotionally involved with him. (Sister/brother like) Ending result her bonded to him also in a non manipulated way. Senna, Arjuin and Zafrina stuck to them selves in Volterra. Once or twice having confrontation with Sulpicia (Aro's wife) shopping trips, a hair cut. All in the hopes of getting to Nessie Cullen. The obsession implantation. The Arena was used to Train Arjuin, sometimes with Zafrina's Knowledge others not. Aro informed Zafrina of a snag in plans, The inseparable Senna and Zaffy would be split for the trip to Washington. SO to her it was like leaving her other half behind. Hard.

Arjuin could be a handful, though to Zaf he is an amazing person. Nessie girl was taken by us from Washington. The plan to take her was destroyed. Zafrina thinking fast, when she saw the first attraction of Arjuin and Leah. She put an illusion of an Imprint into their minds. Brining a werewolf back to Volterra was easy said as done. Everyone hated the smell. For her help Aro's builder built a Tree house near the amazon river. After everything coming out, Zaf offered her self to the volturi as a guard. Her power being a wise gift choice to Aro. Not forgiven for her Imprinting Forgery. Saving Senna and Arjuin, sending back home. To the tree house.

Becoming one with Volterra, close companions with Alec. A meaner, friendship. Friendly all the same. Arjuin begged to be with Zaf in volterra. Zafrina, feels the walls of Volturi closing in on her. She must Sit and wait her eternity out, depressed. But not alone. Only mate less. Aro, and Sulpicia desided that Zafrina and Arjuin were free to go after not conforming to the red eyed diet.

((Now)) ~*~ ((Zafrina POV)) ~*~ ((Now))

After being home back in the Amazon. It was as if she had never been gone.

Staring at Senna as she climbs the tree to sit next to me, The excitement bubbles up inside of me.

This girl loves me, I close my eyes, Concentrating on not projecting any illusions to Senna. I WANT HER CLOSE. She is my mate, it hurts when she isn't near. My dead heart actually aches for her, she is close yet so far away. My chest feels like it is caving in on itself, She is the lover, I am the defender.

After, I don't know how long. Finally having enough, zipping to her side in a split second. A blur of brown and fur, I step off my branch free falling onto the lower branch, Pulling her down by her ankle, claiming her mouth as mine. Dominating her, her tiny elegant fingers trying to push me back off her. Knowing she could easily throw me away, but she doesn't.

Slamming her back into the tree trunk, hitching her leg over my hip. Aggressively hissing into her mouth, _"Senna, I love you."_ Coughing, coming from below us. Growling into Senna's neck. Arjuin and Kachiri standing below us on the ground. Great! Time to hunt....


End file.
